


La leche importa

by shingeki_no_dead_otp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio x leche
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_dead_otp/pseuds/shingeki_no_dead_otp
Summary: La máquina expendedora se ha estropeado, ¿cómo conseguirá leche Kageyama?





	

Era la hora del recreo y Kageyama se sentía feliz. Había aprobado un examen y no se había quedado dormido en clase, para él era todo un logro. Nada podía arruinar ese magnífico día. Excepto…

— ¡No! —exclamó Kageyama— ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¿Alguien me está gastando una broma? No puede ser…

Kageyama se había quedado estupefacto al ver que una cinta amarilla estaba colocada alrededor de su preciada máquina expendedora. “Out of order”, decía.

« ¿¡Cómo consigo mi leche ahora!? », pensó y casi gritó el chico.

Probó a poner el dinero en la máquina y a pulsar el botón de la leche. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, el dinero siempre salía y Kageyama no obtenía nada.

En un ataque de rabia Kageyama le propinó una patada a la máquina estropeada pero aun así no consiguió ningún resultado.

«No hay solución», pensó dándose por vencido.

— ¿Kageyama? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Hinata que acababa de verlo tirado al suelo.

— Quién lo iba a decir, el rei no es nada sin su lechita —añadió Tsukishima que acababa de llegar junto con su fiel amigo, Yamaguchi.

— ¡Bakeyama! ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la enfermería? —preguntó Hinata exaltado.

— No cuentes conmigo —dijo Tsukishima mientras se iba.

— Adiós, Hinata, Kageyama —se despidió Yamaguchi siguiendo al rubio.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Kageyama sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

— Recuerdo… —empezó a susurrar el setter— recuerdo como siempre venía aquí a la hora del patio y me bebía mi tetrabrik de leche…

El día pasó lento para el desafortunado; no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni fuerzas. En el entrenamiento Kageyama estuvo en una esquina susurrando cosas sin sentido: «quiero mi leche», «leche buena», «leche saludable» y cosas parecidas. Takeda sensei le explicó al entrenador Ukai la situación pidiéndole que no le hiciera caso.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, todos decidieron irse a la tienda del entrenador Ukai para comprar algo para comer. Kageyama se sentía perdido y tuvo que ser arrastrado por Hinata y Sugawara. Todos entraron excepto Kageyama que se quedó fuera sin saber qué hacer.

— Toma —dijo Ukai que apareció de repente al lado de Kageyama.

Viendo que el chico no lo cogía, Ukai le puso el objeto en la mano.

¡Era leche!

Inmediatamente Kageyama puso la pajita en el tetrabrik y se lo bebió todo sin dejar apenas una gota.

— Leche… te quiero.

La confesión de Kageyama llegó hasta los oídos de sus compañeros, cosa que hizo que fuese objeto de burla de Tsukishima por una semana, más o menos.


End file.
